Pieces of Time
by SoUsay234
Summary: So much can change in one year. James and Lily of course. Enjoy
1. August

Disclaimer: I don't own August, or beaches, or Harry Potter – sadly. =0(

August

I'm not entirely sure as to why my parents like beaches so much. To me they are just hot, crowded places in which the only thing you can do is get sand in places you didn't know you had or end up the same color as a fried shrimp.

_No_, I thought as I stretched on m towel, _I don't like beaches one bit. _Other thing I didn't like was the bikini my mom had chosen for me. I had gone on a three-week-vacation right after school with my friends, and that meant I hadn't been home since Easter that year – so it had been up to my mom to pack for me. I didn't complain though – as most of the clothes on my suitcase fit my perfectly and were new. There was also another plus to the trip – my sister, Petunia, was going to spend the summer with her fiancé's family. Vernon Dudley was a fat, boring guy, with two hairs on his head and the same dull personality as Petunia – in my opinion (although I don't like either that much) they make a perfect couple.

"Hey, Evans," an all-too-familiar voice shouted to my left. "You look good in that bikini."

I opened my eyes and sat up, only to find none other than James Potter and his infamous best friend – Sirius Black – walking towards me. I groaned, couldn't I have **one **peaceful vacation?

_It seems not, _I thought as Potter and Black sat down next to me on the sand.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I asked, looking him over. His black hair had grown longer – almost reaching up to his hazel eyes, which looked as bright and mischievous as ever. "Can't you leave me alone at least during summer vacation? I have to put up with you the rest of the year."

James laughed, finding what I said funny for some reason, "I'm here on vacation, Lils. Just like you."

"Ugh! Don't call me that!!"

"You should wear a bikini to school, you know? You really look awesome," he remarked ignoring my last comment.

"You pig!!" I shouted, splashing his face with water from my wand (That was another plus for the summer – I could use magic this year!!)

I shook my head and laid down on the towel again – closing my eyes to pretend Potter and Black weren't still seating next to me.

"Hey, Evans," it was Black this time, laughter in his voice. "Did you shrink over the summer? I seem to remember you a few inches taller."

"I already know I'm short, Black," I sighed, opening up one eye to glare at him. "Tell me something I don't now."

"Okay. You have great boobs."

"Ugh!!" I shouted, getting up and walking toward my parents, carrying my things with me.

They were talking to a couple, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. The woman had dark, long blond hair and hazel eyes. The man – oh no! – he was an older version of James except with blue eyes. I groaned, what did I do to have such rotten luck?

"Hey, Lily-boo," my mom smiled waving. I sighed and walked toward her.

"Hi, mom," I muttered miserably.

"Lily, these are Mr. and Mrs. Potter. His son goes to school with you. Isn't it wonderful that we are finally meeting your friends parents??"

"It's great," I sighed in a half voice. "Hello, ma'am. Hello, sir," I said afterward turning around to greet Potter's parents (lucky me!)

"I can't believe we are finally meeting _the _Lily Evans," Mr. Potter laughed as I shook his hand. "James, talk about you all the time."

"Come on, dad," I heard Potter muttering embarrassedly behind me. "Lily doesn't have to know that."

"Why not, hon?" his mom asked smiling at me. "She is such a pretty and polite girl, I can see why you like her so much."

"Mom, please," James mumbled, ruffling his hair.

I smiled a little, both at Potter's obvious embarrassment and at his mom's compliment.

"Hey, have you bought Lily's books?" Mrs. Potter asked turning to my mom.

She smiled, shaking her head, "No, we were going to go this weekend."

"Great!! We can all go together, and maybe even have dinner together afterwards!" Mrs. Potter said.

"That would be nice," my mom said, relief in her voice. I knew how much she and dad hated going to Diagonal Alley alone. "Wouldn't it, Lily-boo?"

I widened my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, and then froze when I felt James placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course it would," he grinned mischievously. "That way Lily and I can buy or Head's cloaks together."

"What?" I squeaked, pulling away from him. "You are a head?? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Potter laughed, elbowing Sirius in the process as he had opened his mouth – probably to say his old 'Sirius' joke. "I was surprised too when I found out."

I closed my eyes and shook my head feeling dizzy. This promised to be a really long, really bad year.

(A/N: This is part of the 'Calendar Challenge' I'm writing in school-year order. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and if you left a review you would seriously make my day =0)


	2. September

September

Disclaimer: Considering JK Rowling is about twice my age, blond, and live in the UK I am - quite obviously – not her. This means I do not own Harry Potter.

When they finally announced the first Hogsmeade weekend, I didn't know how to feel. Monday morning came and I was beyond nervous, taking (in my opinion, although if you ask Vanessa Rivers I think she would tell you taking an hour to get ready is completely reasonable) too much time drying my hair with my wand, until it was curled – but not too much – and making doing my make-up noticeable yet not overdone. However, James didn't ask me to go to Hogsmeade weekend with him. I'm really not sure of what I was going to do if he did. Of course sharing a common room and a kitchen with him, he was the only thing that was in my mind most of the time. But I couldn't be falling for him, or at least that was what the reasonable part of my head thought, the other part said I was completely head-over-heels, bent-over-backwards, knee-deep in love with the guy I'd hated for almost 4 years.

He didn't ask me out on Tuesday either, or Wednesday. Finally, on Thursday when I was listening to my best friend, Mel, rambling on and on about how cute what's-his-name was when Sirius came and tapped my shoulder, I turned around to look at him confused.

"Hey, Evans," he smiled waving. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Black. What's up?"

He smiled devilishly, "Stand up. I have to tell you something."

I looked at him frowning; he looked the picture of innocence. I looked over at where the Marauders were sitting, they were all looking at us eyes narrowed. I sighed and stood up, Sirius cackled and threw me over his shoulder.

"I win, Prongs!" he shouted and started running out of the Great Hall, I screamed completely freaked out. "Jesus, Lils, shut up." Sirius complained, but he didn't stop running.

"Sirius Black!" I heard James screaming behind us, I giggled.

"What are you doing, Black?" I asked as her ran out of the school.

He laughed, "Pissing Prongs off."

Finally, he stopped in front of the lake to let James catch up with us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"I lost a bet."

"You are going to lose much more than a bet if you don't put Lily down," James said after a shot pause.

"Ah, but my friend," Sirius chuckled with a tone of knowing it all. "It is only after you lose everything that you are free to do anything," and then he threw me down and set off running – cackling like a maniac.

James looked after him with an I-can't-believe-I-know-him expression and then turned back to me.

"Hey, Lils, sorry about that. He is-" he stopped while he helped me get up, "well, Sirius."

"It's okay." I laughed. James looked me over for a few seconds, and then smiled.

I clasped my hands together and swung back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"So…?" James tried after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I think I should go back now," I said turning around to walk back towards the castle.

"No! Lils, wait." I heard him say, I turned around again – an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"So you know, the first Hogsmeade weekend is this week…" he stopped and looked down, blushing, "and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?"

Silence. I didn't know what to answer. I looked at him – he was expecting me to say no, everyone would be expecting me to say no. Heck! Even I was even expecting myself to say no. But instead what comes out of my mouth was."

"Yes."

James looked depressed, "Yeah, well. I already knew you didn't like me, I shouldn't even have – Wait! What did you say?"

I smiled. "I said yes."

His face went from sad, to surprised to completely elated. I giggled and he hugged me, as if I'd just asked him to marry me.

"I thought you'd never say that, Lils!"

I laughed, shaking my head and pushing him away. "Jesus, Potter, it's just a date!"

He laughed, "Well, I've been waiting for you to agree for four years."

"That's a long time," I remarked. He laughed, and nodded, hands in his pockets again.

I'm not really sure of what I've just agreed to, but I don't regret the decision.

(A/N: They're going to Hogsmeade, they are going to Hogsmeade –sings – And you know what the best part is? You'll never know what happened there!! Mua-ha-ha!! I'm ee-evil! LOL. Thanks for reading and please, please, please leave a review! Otherwise, I have no way to know if you are liking the way the story is going or not.

One more thing and I'll leave you alone: Last chapter I wrote "Diagonal Alley" instead of "Diagon". I'm sorry. Word made the correction and I didn't notice the mistake when I re-read it before posting it. Anyways, thanks so much for taking the time to read this =0)


	3. October

October

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so you creepy men in suits can go sue someone else.

"Come on, Mel," I pleaded, throwing myself on my bed. I could hear something falling down on the bathroom.

"Ouch! Wait. Give me two seconds."

I groaned and stood up to re-arrange my outfit. I was wearing a black strapless tank, a black peasant skirt, black chucks, and cat ears on my head to finish the look. Mel had insisted on doing my hair and make-up; something I had agreed to after she'd been insisting the whole day. She had pinned my hair up in a messy-sort-of-way with strands falling over her shoulders. She'd used violet eye shadow and a light pink lipstick for my make-up making my eyes stand out almost unnaturally.

I sighed, looking at the clock on my wall – 7:45. We'd - well I'd – promised to meet the Marauders in the Head's common room.

"Mel, we're going to be late." I whined. Mel opened the door and sighed.

"I'm ready. It's not my damn fault you want to see, Potter."

"I don't-" Mel gave me a look – I blushed. "Well, I do, but – that's not the point."

"It's not?" Mel asked checking herself out on the mirror. She was dressed as a devil, with a read strapless form-hugging dress and her wavy, dark, brown hair was tumbling down her shoulders and back.

"I – just don't like being late," I shrugged. She nodded eyeing me suspiciously.

"And the fact that you know James is waiting for you downstairs has nothing to do?"

I blushed crimson and looked down, "I hate how you know me so well."

"Well, you know everything about me too. So, if we stop being friends I'll have to kill you, because – so help me – you are taking it to the grave."

I giggled and stood up, walking toward the door, "Let's go."

"Everything will go fine, Jesus, that boy is in love with you!!"

I paled, "In?"

"Oh, come on, Lily, as if you didn't know!"

"I…uh – let's just go," I said, shaking my head. Mel looked after me as if she was about to say something but decided against it.

When we got to the common room the rest of the Marauders (minus Peter, but he spent most of his time god-knows-where lately) were already playing in front of the fire. They looked up when we came to stand next to them, James looked me up and down for a few seconds – his mouth hanging open. Finally, Remus cleared his throat making him snap back to Earth.

"You look really good," James said, finally walking toward me.

I looked at him, my stomach turning over and smiled, "You look pretty good too."

"I always look good," he winked.

I laughed, shaking my head and looking over at the rest of the Marauders. Sirius was dressed as Frankenstein, wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and had painted scars all over his face and neck. Remus was wearing jeans and what looked like a white blanket that reached up to his knees like a shirt.

"Remus, what are you supposed to be?" I asked after I'd been trying to figure it out myself for a few minutes.

He gave Sirius a death-glare, "Ask him, I wasn't even going to come."

"Oh! Come on!" Sirius complained, "That is _obviously _a ghost costume!!"

James laughed, "I'm sorry, mate… but you would starve if you worked designing clothes."

I giggled and turned to look at him. He was dressed with dark jeans, a button down black shirt, a red cloak, and fangs – that looked incredibly real. When he saw me looking, he flashed me a smile.

"They are my own teeth," he said. My eyes widened, "I asked Remus to help me with the spell."

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" I asked reaching tentatively toward his mouth – but stopping mid-way.

"Not really. But come on, we have to go," he said, and then took my hand to pull me out of the Common Room the rest following behind.

****

"Morecandy! Ineedmorecandy!" Sirius shouted, now raiding my bag when were sitting outside the Three Broomsticks after we'd been trick-or-treating for hours.

"Padfoot, exactly how many sweets have you eaten, mate?" Remus asked. Sirius turned to look at him, eyes bright, and seemingly jumping.

"Idon'tknownotthatmanybecauseIwouldbetalkingtofastandI'mnottalkingtoofastamI?BecauseifIwastalkingtoofastIwouldn'tunderstandmyslefandIdounderstandmyself," he rushed. And then stopped to take a breath before laughing like a maniac all the while stuffing candies in his mouth the whole time.

I looked up at James from where I was leaning against him. He made a face and turned to look at Remus; he sighed and shook his head. Then Sirius stood up as if on cue looking at the door of the Three Broomsticks, cackled and turned Mel's hair (she had been walking out of the door) pink. Afterward he looked at us, making a rather good interpretation of a mad scientist – rubbing his hands together and laughing under his breath – and then set off running.

"Shit!" James shouted standing up, "Moony, he has his wand!"

I gave James a look, "He is sugar-high, his energy will run out in a while."

"This is Sirius we're talking about, Lils. His energy supply lasts forever."

"Oh. Then what do we do?"

James smiled, "This is usually the best part of Halloween, chasing a sugar-high Sirius." And then, he took my hand and set off running – me trailing behind.

*****

Finally, we managed to catch up with Sirius when he was concentrated on untying his shoelace from a tree trunk. We'd chased him all around Hogsmeade – fixing the disasters he left in his wake.

"I don't know," I whispered to James, who was standing next to me holding my hand in his – again. "He looks kinda cute like that."

Sirius was now pouting at being unable to untie his shoelace.

"You think _he _is cute?" James asked – he sounded angry. I smiled a little at his jealousness.

"Relax, Potter. I don't like him."

"Oh."

"You think we should help him?" I asked as I realized Sirius was getting desperate. James laughed.

"Nah, let him suffer a little."

I looked at him, and had to smile a bit at the look of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Poor Sirius." I managed to croak when our eyes met. James gave a dry chuckle, his hazel gaze boring into mine; I wanted to look away, but I found myself unable to.

"Lily?" James asked, standing barely inches away from me.

"Mmm…?"

"Do you -?" and then we both jumped as Sirius placed an arm around each of our shoulders.

"But I am going to be the godfather of your child," he said, his speech slurred. "Not him; Moony is a bad choice. I'ma be the godfather, Lily." And then he passed out, falling to the floor.

We looked up to find Remus and Mel standing uncertainly next to the tree where Sirius' shoelace had been stuck a few minutes before.

"Guess his sugar supply ran out," James said after and awkward silence. "Come on, Remus, help me take him back to the dorm."

Remus walked toward us and helped James straighten Sirius up was much as was possible; when they were sure Sirius wouldn't fall down, James turned to look back at me.

"Hey, Lils, I'll see you back at the dorms. I hoped you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

I smiled at him, "One of the best Halloween's I've ever had."

"Great." James smiled, and then they set back toward the castle. They were quite a sight: a vampire and a ghost carrying a passed out Frankenstein. I shook my head and laughed – I would never get used to their antics.

(A/N: Thx for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review!! I really love them!!! =0)


	4. November

November

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? Ok, don't answer that LOL. Let me assure you though, that I'm not.

_Lils, _

_Don't go down to the Great Hall for dinner tonight – meet me at our common room instead. _

_James _

I stared at the note James had left on my desk, still trying to understand what it meant.

"Ms. Evans?" Professor Flitwick asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the answer?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Answer?" I asked – completely clueless.

I looked around for help; Mel was stifling her giggles behind her books, James was smirking at me – an eyebrow raised, and the rest of the class was gaping at me surprised.

"The answer to my question, Ms. Evans?" Flitwick asked, he was starting to get frustrated.

I grimaced, "I'm sorry. What question?"

"Ah, Ms. Evans. You should pay more attention next thing."

_I am going to kill James afterwards. _I thought, pretending to take notes so I wouldn't have to look up.

*******

When my last class finally ended I ran back to the Head's common room bursting with anticipation to know what James was planning. But when I muttered the password and the door opened whatever expectations I had jumped out of the window. James had somehow managed to fill the whole common room with smoke and was now cursing somewhere inside the kitchen.

"James…?" I asked moving my hand in front of my face as if that would make all the smoke disappear.

"Lily?" he called back in a panicked voice and then I heard something falling down and more cursing.

I giggled, walking toward him. "What were you doing, Potter?" I asked, waving my wand in the air to make the smoke banish.

And that's when I saw him. He was a complete mess, right from his mused up locks, to his stained shirt and pants. The kitchen was no better, with food either burnt or mixed all over the floor. I had to laugh, which only made James blush and wave at me sheepishly.

"Seriously, James, what were you doing?" I giggled taking my cloak off and walking into the kitchen.

He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I was trying to make a Thanksgiving dinner for you."

I gave him a look. "Thanksgiving?"

"Don't muggles celebrate that? On November?" he looked completely distressed.

I smiled a little, fighting back a laugh. "That's in America, James."

"Oh."

And then I couldn't hold myself any longer and had to burst out laughing. James looked at me dejected.

"Ok, fine." I said between laughs. "Come on, I'll help you clean up."

But that didn't make James look any less disappointed, "Did I make all this mess for nothing?"

"Well, it depends on what you consider nothing." I smiled.

He tilted his head sideways, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that even if you burnt half the food, you still made and effort and that is incredibly cute."

That made him smile, "Then, making a fool of myself was worth it."

*****

"I'm sorry, Lils, I wanted this to be special but I ruined everything, and now it's late to even go down to dinner and-"

"James…"

"I think you are going to start hating me again because-"

"James…"

"I completely messed up and you are probably hungry and-"

"JAMES!!"

He widened his eyes, "What?"

"It's okay! We can always make s'mores or something."

He raised and eyebrow, "S'mores?"

"Oh, seriously, James Potter, don't tell me you've never had s'mores."

"Um…"

I laughed, "Well, then it's time you try them." I smiled taking his hand.

(A/N: I'm sorry!! I just couldn't find a way to add the quote this month. Hope you enjoyed it though. Thx for reading =0)


End file.
